


20 - Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Medieval, Thomas Whump, Whumptober 2020, bandits, ish, literal scrapes and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: A man stumbles through the brush, wildly glancing around and spotting her.She holds the dagger between them, noticing his haggard appearance, clothing ripped and stained, cuts and bruises all over his skin.Her dagger feels a bit lacking, when she notices the sword in his hand.“Run.”He doesn’t wait, clearly not intimidated by the lady in a simple dress with a dagger in her hand, grabbing her arm and pulling.Lost | Field Medicine | Medieval
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	20 - Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Our next set of classes start tomorrow and none of the links for one of the classes are working... it'll be an oof, we think.   
> Anyways, we didn't really know what to do with these prompts until we remembered that we don't necessarily need to write a fully fleshed story, and could take the same mindset of writing a merlin or robin hood fic, with this one.   
> We hope we did well   
> Enjoy!   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

Of _course_ she would get lost in the woods.

Juliet sighs, looking around as she tries to find the path, again.

She’s been _trying_ to convince the royals to actually put signs and actual stones down on the pathways in the woods, but they’ve all decided that it’s too much to ask.

Looking around as the sun goes down, she’s certain it isn’t.

The _moment_ she gets back to the castle, she’s going to rectify this mistake.

There’s rustling around her, Juliet quickly pulling out a dagger as she faces the noise.

A man stumbles through the brush, wildly glancing around and spotting her.

She holds the dagger between them, noticing his haggard appearance, clothing ripped and stained, cuts and bruises all over his skin.

Her dagger feels a bit lacking, when she notices the sword in his hand.

“Run.”

He doesn’t wait, clearly not intimidated by the lady in a simple dress with a dagger in her hand, grabbing her arm and pulling.

“Wha—” She can’t finish, twisting to keep from falling over as he pulls her, quickly discovering why as a group of men come charging out from the same direction he had been running from.

She breaks into a sprint with him, his hand still on her wrist as he pulls her along.

“We need to get to civilization, where do we go?” He asks, pulling her closer to him as they run, just barely ahead of his enemies.

“I don’t know, I was lost before you came crashing into me with your problem!” She exclaims back, all in one breath as they jump over fallen tree trunks, trying to escape.

She doesn’t see him do it, but she just _knows_ he’s rolling his eyes.

“What direction is civilization?”

She glances around as they run, noting his strange accent and finally recognizing something, in the woods.

Looking behind them, they’ve amassed quite the head start.

It may not be enough, but it’s their only chance.

“Follow me.”

She grabs his hand, pulling it from her wrist and lacing their fingers as she cuts in front of him, dropping down into a small ditch as she pulls him into a small cave.

He waits, watching her as she pushes him into the entrance, moving back to pull a seemingly innocuous branch off of the ground.

Lifting an eyebrow, the man watches the front area of the roof slope down, Juliet moving back to avoid hitting her head as the entrance to the cave gets covered with leaves and branches, just in time for the men chasing them to run past.

Sighing in relief, Juliet moves to light a small candle, and the strange man finally looks around, to see furniture and shelves, in the cave.

There’s bowls and jars, full of stuff, on the shelves, and he hears the sound of water, further back.

When he looks back at her, she’s staring him down, with her hands on her hips.

“Care to explain to me what’s going on?”

He sits on the wooden chair, conveniently placed next to a small table near the entrance, where his sword goes.

“They’re a group of bandits, I was hired to find them and retrieve something they’ve stolen.”

She frowns, moving around to pick things off of the shelves and put them on the table, sitting down to dab at his cuts and bruises with her supplies.

“They won’t find us here, though we don’t have a lot of supplies. We’ve got food and water, but I haven’t replenished the medicine and bandages in a while.”

He flinches a bit as she checks him over, looking around.

“Where are we, exactly?”

She presses down a bit too hard on one of his cuts.

“I’ve been coming here since childhood. It’s a safe place.”

He lifts an eyebrow as she pulls back.

“Anyone else know about this place?”

She shrugs.

“Some of the royals, but that’s it.”

Juliet glances outside.

“We can stay here overnight, just in case the bandits are determined, but if you want to get your wounds properly checked over, we need to get to the castle.”

He considers this for a moment, nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, by the way.”

She studies him.

“You’re welcome.”

edn


End file.
